


My Protective Devils

by BlueHollows003



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Abused Harry Potter, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Bad Albus Dumbledore, Blood and Gore, Brutal Murder, Creatures Love Harry Potter, Cute Harry Potter, Dark Creatures, Dark Magic, Death in Harry Potter is Death from Supernatural, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/F, F/M, Happy Murder Family, Harry Potter Has Issues, Harry Potter Has PTSD, Harry Potter Has Self-Worth Issues, Harry Potter is Bad at Feelings, Harry Potter is So Done, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, Harry Potter is his own warning, Harry Potter is the Heir to the House of Black, He still kills though!, Hogwarts, Horcruxes, Hurt Harry Potter, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Obsessed with Harry Potter, Kind Harry Potter, Light Magic, Loneliness, Lucifer is His Own Warning, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Manipulative Harry Potter, Master of Death Harry Potter, Mental Link, Multi, Murder, Nice Harry Potter, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Harry, Possessive Lucifer (Supernatural), Possessive Tom Riddle Jr. | Voldemort, Powerful Harry, Pretty Harry Potter, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Self-Worth Issues, Smart Harry Potter, Soft Lucifer Morningstar (Supernatural), Soft Voldemort, Somewhat Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), Soulmates, Suicidal Thoughts, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tom Riddle is His Own Warning, Touch-Starved Harry Potter, Trust Issues, Untrusting Harry Potter, Wars, Will add more tags as I go, cursing, everyone loves Harry because he's so cute!, harry is 6 years old, you will fall in love with his cute face!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueHollows003/pseuds/BlueHollows003
Summary: After being locked in his cupboard for three days, Harry wishes for someone, anyone, to be there with him. To take him away from his relatives. To care for him, little did he know that, that night, as he fell asleep cold and lonely, his magic had granted his wish. And brings not one! But two people powerful enough to take care and protect him.Or, Harry's magic (with the help of Death) breaks Lucifer out of his cage and summons him to his house to take care of Harry. Pulling Lord Voldemort with him.Or (again), the feared Dark Lord and Lucifer Morningstar fall for Harry's puppy eyes and become soft. (But, be warned! They will kill you if you hurt their Harry in any way!)(I pity the Dursleys'! Their death will *not* be remembered.)
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Petunia Evans Dursley/Vernon Dursley, one sided ginny weasley/harry potter
Comments: 32
Kudos: 252





	My Protective Devils

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural in any way, shape, or form! But I do hope you like my little fanfic, anyways!
> 
> I will also be trying to do One-Shots! I hope you have a good day or night where ever you are in the world! This is also my first time posting any story on this website. 
> 
> Any hate found will be reported and deleted!  
> Same thing with any homophobic comments found.
> 
> No one made you read this fanfiction, and if you don't like it, you can choose something else to read.
> 
> _~*~_ (; this will be used as a time-skip.)
> 
> _*_ (; this will be used as a small time-skip.)

Freak whimpered as he was forcefully thrown into the cramped space of his cupboard by his uncle. His uncle's giant fat, cubby fingers curling into a fist as he snarled in disgust.

"Next time, I won't be as kind, _ boy_," Freak clutched his (probably broken) arm and scooted further into his cupboard. In case his uncle decided to worsen his punishment.

"No food for a week! And you won't be coming out for two weeks! This will teach you not to burn our food!" Freak's uncle spits out as he slammed the cupboard door shut, uncaring if he got some of Freak's fingers in the process. Freak didn't make a sound as he listened to the click of the cupboard locking and the thundering footsteps of his uncle walking up the stairs to his bedroom.

Taking in quick, shallow breaths to stay quiet, Freak carefully moved his hand into his lap. He hissed when his wrist hit his knee. Yep. It was broken.

Carefully moving around in the small space, making sure he didn't hurt himself even more. Freak looked at the roof of his room, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the low lighting.

When his eyes finally adjusted to the dark, Freak watched the dust particles floating around. Sometimes even sticking his hand in the middle of them and watching as they made pretty little patterns around his wrist.

The dust would clump together and dance around his wrist, like a clam wave. It helped when Freak was sad that the dust would make little animals or words to comfort him. The dust would be a dear running around his wrist or a snake slithering around his arm.

Sometimes there would be flowers, like lilies and roses! Sadly the pictures that were created never had many colors in them. But that was okay! At least _something_ was trying to cheer him up.

Freak watched as all the spiders in his cupboard rushed toward him, crawling on his broken arm, using their silk to try and patch him up.

He giggled a bit as the spiders tickled him as they tried to find anymore injures on him.

_Yeah_ , Freak thought, _at least something cares about me._

_  _~_ ***** _~_ _ 

Freak clutched his stomach as it grumbled for the fifth time that day. He hadn't eaten in four days and had been locked in his cupboard for a day already! It didn't help that the smell of fresh food was coming from the kitchen.

At this rate, Freak was going to die of starvation...

Maybe that would be better, his family hates him, and he's only a burden to them. Perhaps, if he died, he could see his mom and dad! Even if they were as bad as Aunt Petunia said they were, it would be better than _here_.

Another grumble from his stomach brought him from his depressing thoughts and reminded him that he was hungry. Just as he was ready to accept that he was going hungry for another week, a piece of slightly cold meat was pushed into his face.

Slowly sitting up, to not hurt his healing arm, Freak saw that the spiders had brought as much food as they could from the kitchen.

He beamed and started to whisper his thanks to the small spiders. When all the spiders gave their piece of food they brought to Freak, he had about two handfuls of meat.

But, it felt wrong that they had gone through all the trouble of getting him food and didn't take any for themselves.

Making up his mind, Freak dropped about five chunks of meat for the spiders to eat. He still had plenty left, and they got to eat with him. It was a win-win!

Smiling at the spiders, Freak started to eat the meat they got for him, letting them move to sit on his shoulders or legs to eat the meat he gave them.

It was quiet. This was expected because Freak was eating with spiders...they can't exactly talk, now can they?

Freak sighed in content as he finished his first bit of food in five days. He wondered, did Lady Luck or some god gift him these little spiders? To care for him? If they did, he was thankful, without his little spider friends sneaking food to him, Freak didn't think he would still be alive.

Freak watched as the spiders moved away from him and went to their little corner of the pitiful cupboard that was Freak's room.

Freak yawned...he was feeling exhausted for some reason.

Shifting so that he was curled up into a ball, Freak, laying on his side, slowly drifted to sleep.

_  _~_ ***** _~_ _ 

Freak woke up to a banging on his cupboard door and a screeching voice demanding he wakes up and makes dinner.

"You lazy freak! Wake up! You need to make dinner for our special guests tonight!" Freak winched as the loud banging continued.

"I'm up, Aunt Petunia!" The banging stopped, only for the door to be slammed open, not even a minute later by a scowling Petunia Dursley.

She grabbed him ruffly by the arm (luckily his unbroken one) and dragged him into the kitchen, barking orders for what type of dinner she wanted.

Freak quietly whimpered...it was going to be a long night.

_  _~_ ***** _~_ _ 

Freak yelped as he was, once again, forced into his cramped cupboard by his uncle. This time, clutching his head in between his hands as it sluggishly oozed blood down the left side of his face, his back hurting from the punishment his uncle had given him. He was surprised that Dudley didn't join in.

He was probably sleeping or watching T.V. in the living room, though.

When Freak was setting the table, he had accidentally spilled some of their drinks on the tablecloth. His aunt had grabbed the nearest thing to her (a clean dinner plate) and smashed it over his head, shattering it in the process.

She started shrieking about how he ruined her tablecloth and an "excellently desirable dinner plate." His uncle heard her screeching about her ruined tablecloth from the living room and came to examine what occurred. 

When he saw the mess on the table and the shattered plate on the floor, his face turned a deep red, grabbing Freak ruffly by his upper arm, hauling him back to his cupboard.

Though not before a swift thrashing from his belt.

As Freak slowly lost conciseness, even as the spiders were in a frenzy, trying to patch up his large wound with their silk, it wouldn't be enough. Soon enough, his relatives would do something that the spiders and his peculiar fast healing wouldn't be able to fix before he died.

(He _wished_ there was someone else taking care of him instead of his mean Aunt and Uncle.)

As Freak blacked-out from blood loss and pain, his magic went to work, granting their human's wish. He _will_ have people that would be able to care for and protect him. He deserved that much.

_  _~_ ***** _~_ _ 

Lucifer felt the last of the seals keeping him in his cage, brutally ripped apart by wild, dark magic with, seemingly, a determination to get to him. This was startling.

There was dark magic out there strong enough to shred the bewitched seals of his guardhouse to bits and wanted to get to him?

Yeah...not to mention his prison was bewitched by God to keep him here.

Luckily the dark magic didn't seem to be unfriendly, quite the opposite actually. The dark magic had started to surround him with a comfortable warmth and a promise of protection.

It was peaceful, Lucifer wanted to say with this magic. When it started to pull away and head toward Earth beyond his enclosure, he followed it.

_  _~_ ***** _~_ _ 

Voldemort mentally signed in relief as he managed to possess a wild Eastern Wood snake. These snakes were typically common here in Albania.

After the failed attempt to murder the Potter child, his body had been destroyed. What little that was left of his soul had escaped to Albania where he possessed animals to take away the pain of having no-body. Sadly these small animals never lasted very long before they died, and he had to find something new.

As Voldemort slithered along the forest floor in his new temporary body, he felt the small amount of magic he had reached out to his right.

Interested, he followed it deeper into the forest.

**_*_**

In the middle of the forest was a large lake. It was quiet, which was strange because, approximately at dawn, all the animals would begin waking up. It was always considerably noisy and irritated Voldemort quite a bit.

Feeling that magic was gathered at the shore of the lake, Voldemort gradually slinked toward it.

As soon as Voldemort was next to the dark magic, it surrounded him. Voldemort panicked and sought to slither back inside the sanctuary of the woods.

Unfortunately for him, the dark magic wasn't going to let its Master's wish go unfulfilled. Wrapping itself around Voldemort's temporary body, it dug its whisps of magic inside his vessel.

Even though the magic didn't leave physical marks on Voldemort's vessel, it still hurt. Like, a lot. As he trashed and wiggled, Death watched from beyond the veil with amusement.

His Little Master's magic was trying to reunite Voldemort's soul with its other pieces, even though it didn't have them.

Death sighed while he thought. His Little Master was with the worst of the humans out there. Looking back at the scene in front of him, he decided to help his Little Master get some of the happiness he _deserved_.

Using his ring (he didn't _need_ to, but it was faster), Death summoned the other pieces of Tom Riddle's soul to him. Listening in amusement as the [six] soul pieces [attempted to] shriek in horror at being in such proximity to Death. Bored, he promptly healed the tears in Voldemort's soul, making it like it was formerly.

When the healing was done, Death created a body for Tom's soul to reside in. He couldn't just let his soul wander around like that!

Death groaned as he realized that if his Little Master's magic was working on bringing Tom to him, his relatives wouldn't let any random man into their house.

Making up his mind, he added the ability to shift into a snake form. He could still be seen by a regular human, yet he would have the senses of a standard serpent.

Stretching, Death concluded that if something occurred with his Little Master, he would have a "little chat" with the Dark Lord and Archangel and amend it.

Looking at the stark [slowly waking] form of the Dark Lord's [newly created] body, sprawled in the center of the forest, Death elected to order pizza.

It had been a tedious morning.

_  _~_ ***** _~_ _ 

While Harry dozed in his too-small cupboard, little did he know that a Dark Lord and Archangel were on their way to him, with the help of the dark magic that had set them loose on the world for its Master.

Even as a tiny smile crept onto his face as his nightmare shifted into a dream. He didn't realize the consequences of his simple wish.

And neither did the rest of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fixed some things with the story if you fancy reading it again. I hope you like it! Bye!


End file.
